The Joy of a Family
by Pahreza
Summary: Sasuke returns home to find a wonderful surprise in his home. Fluff with focus on family and a bit of romance. Post Boruto movie. If you haven't read the last mange chapters or seen the latest movies you will be spoiled.


_I repeat from the summary: If you haven't read the last manga chapters or seen the latest movies you will be spoiled._

 _Quick little fluff drabble I threw together today. I kinda like adult Sasuke (especially compared to teenage whiny Sasuke) and I love how Sakura and him seem to have created this connection of utmost trust. Anyways here goes._ (^-^)

.

.

The road was dreary. The travel was troublesome. Even as he reached the land of Fire's mild climate the weather still annoyed him.

Sasuke could be called many things, but right now moody was a polite way of putting it. He had travelled far and beyond

He knew Naruto called him the second Hokage. While Naruto protected the village inside Sasuke would protect it outside. This was one reason for his long absences from the village. Another one and the more important for Sasuke was the personnel reason. It was the best way he knew how to protect his family from the evil in the world. He had seen this evil in the final battle of the fourth shinobi war and he would do everything in his power, which was a considerable amount of power, to prevent his daughter and her future of ever experiencing the same suffering as he had.

But no matter how much he fought the wickedness outside in the world he knew he also had to come home. Once he had been gone for far too long, not even able to recognise his own daughter when he finally saw her and that to this day still hurt him more than anything. The look in her face when she knew he was her father but that he didn't realise immediately that she was his daughter was something he could never atone for. Nevertheless he had frequented the village more often to see her grow up into the strong kunoichi she was today. It didn't surprise him though with the mother she had and her blood limit added to that.

Right now those two people were the reason for where he was headed. Home. He had exhausted an area for all the information he could get and had decided that he deserved to be home for a little while. He hadn't sent a report to let Naruto know since it was easier to share his findings in person than through letters.

That was also the reason that Sasuke rightfully didn't expect to be greeted by family or friends as he arrived at the Konoha gate. It was just past midday when he walked along the busy streets not meeting anyone he knew. He planned to visit Naruto at the Hokage office first before going home. That way he could relax with Sakura and Sarada, hopefully if she wasn't working, having cleared his duties to the village.

Naruto's office looked just as packed as it always did when Sasuke walked in. Naruto and Shikamaru were leaning over a document but greeted him with smiles when they saw who it was.

"Ah, Sasuke. Welcome back." Naruto looked weary and tried but smiled nonetheless as he greeted his best friend.

"So how is everything?

I don't bring much new information. The last place I went to was mainly mountains a very deserted area…" he was interrupted.

"No I meant with Sakura. How is she?" Sasuke looked confused at the blond man.

"I don't know. I haven't been home yet." Sasuke looked from on to the other trying to understand why that was important. He always went to the Hokage's office first.

"So you went straight to us?" Shikamaru broke in as Naruto failed to speak.

"Yes."

"Then you have to go now." Shikamaru said bluntly. "And don't stop and talk to anyone on your way home." He gave Sasuke a nod to let him know it was okay to leave. "Come back tomorrow when you've talked to Sakura." Sasuke was getting worried.

"Is something wrong? Has something happened?" Damn himself for not being better at communicating with them.

"No, it's just… Let Sakura tell you." Shikamaru said and quickly added. "Sarada is fine; they are both fine, just… go home." Naruto grunted a response. Suddenly Sasuke saw why Naruto had turned quiet. Shikamaru had bound him with his shadows and Naruto was fiercely fighting against the bonds.

Sasuke frowned but left the struggling Hokage to his advisor and sprinted towards his home. It didn't matter much that Shikamaru had said his family was okay. He had to see it for himself.

He flew over the rooftops of the buildings headed towards the cottage Sakura had chosen for them to live in. When he landed on the doorstep he didn't hesitate one second upon entering his home.

"Sakura?" he called hoping for the best, fearing the worst, but fortunately he was immediately met by a squeal of joy as his wife hurried from their living room.

"Sasuke!" No matter how trained Sasuke would become to sense danger he would never be able to sense the antics his wife would impose on him, though this was a very welcomed one. She jumped into his embrace, snaking her legs around his waist and held his face between her hands. Sasuke's heart soared in his chest as he saw the happiness shine from her. Whatever the important reason Shikamaru had sent him home for had at least nothing to do with anything bad, then she wouldn't have welcomed him this way.

"Sakura." He breathed as he held her tight burrowing his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. She was warm and smelled more heavenly than he remembered, but her strong arms he hadn't forgotten as she crushed him in her attempt to hug him. Sasuke didn't care at this moment though, seeing her so energetic pushed away his fear of her being ill or hurt.

"Okaeri." She said as she then turned to kiss him; several little pecks all over his face ending with a long drawn out kiss on his mouth.

"Tadaima." He replied with a groan and was about to deepen the kiss when a noise was heard from the living room which Sakura had just exited. Sasuke's eyes caught his wife's and she blushed deeply.

"Guests?" he mouthed, but she shook her head.

"I… Well, it's a while since you were home last and… Well we…" she stumbled on her words but before she could reach her point a cry came from the room. Sasuke frowned and turned to the door and Sakura didn't stop him as he entered the room. On a little red blanket sat two little plump toddlers, each with raven black hair and rosy cheeks, though one had flat hair and the other one's was spiky. They were playing with some multi coloured plush animals and though they did notice Sasuke when he arrived in the room they quickly returned to their play. One babbled something to the other who responded with a yawn and a sob.

Sasuke on the other hand had frozen on the spot making Sakura squeeze between him and the doorframe. She picked up the child who had yawned and turned so Sasuke could see the child.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I thought you would send a notice about when you'd return so I could have prepared a better welcome…" she looked around the room as the child's eyes threatened to close. "Or at least cleaned up the room." She joked.

Sasuke guessed the room was rather messy. The coffee table had some leftovers standing, possible from the children's latest meal, and there were toys everywhere, but it was not what he was focused on right now.

"Sakura..?" he started, but he stopped him with a smile.

"Sasuke. Meet your sons Uchiha Itachi," she turned and nodded to the child who was still awake on the floor, "and Uchiha Shisui." Sasuke was about to drop his jaw. It wasn't as if he hadn't guesses it when he saw them, but hearing it made it real and something he had not prepared for at all.

"My… sons?" he whispered still in shock but with a huge grin on his face. She handed him a now sleeping Itachi and Sasuke's heart swelled up. He bent his head down and gave the little boy a peck on his forehead, then he looked up again.

"Where is his bed?"

"In here." Sakura opened the side doors opening the room up and in there were even more toys but also two cots, one for each.

"Which one is Itachi's?"

She led him to one of the cots and Sasuke gently laid down his son who hadn't seemed the least concerned with being carried by his father whom he had never met before.

When Sasuke wanted to close the door after them Sakura stopped him shaking her head.

"Leave it open." She shrugged. "They both tend to know immediately if I leave the room and then they wake up and it can start all over again. I learned that it's easier to just gather everything in here. At least when both are asleep it gives me some time to work." She sighed and hinted at the stacks of paper and books on a side table. Sasuke nodded and sat down next to his other son curiously watching the evidently elaborate play that was unfolding on the blanket. He was handed a plush snake and a babbling command. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke.

"I hope you don't mind the names." She looked at him. "We talked about these names when we were expecting Sarada so I hoped they were still alright to use?" her voice was anxious but Sasuke put her worry to rest when he kissed her almost overwhelming her and she had to lean back on her hands to avoid tumbling. She responded to his kiss, aware of the toddler playing right next to them but also not wanting to let go of her husband. He opened his mouth and she responded with her tongue making him lean even more on top of her. When they finally broke the kiss it was because an annoyed cry made them come back to reality. Shisui was reaching for his mother and very upset by the fact that she hadn't picked him up yet. She tussled his hair a bit to the boy's displeasure and then handed him to Sasuke.

"There you go… Up to your father." Shisui immediately quieted down settling on his father's strong arm. Sakura giggled.

"They both tend to be either highly energetic or completely exhausted, but they only fall asleep when someone's near them or, better yet, carrying them. My mom says I was the same when I was that age, so I can't really blame your genes for it." She joked but Sasuke just answered with a "Mhm…" focused on the tiny shape, which was busy sucking on his own hand. They sat silently for a while until Sasuke spoke again.

"Why haven't anyone told me that you… that we had twins? Naruto should have…"

"I told them not to." She interrupted. "I know how important your missions are and I wanted you to focus on them and I didn't want you to be worried about us."

He shook his head. "Sakura. You are important. My family." He managed to lean over to her still with the toddler on his arm to give her a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled as they separated.

"How old are they?" he nodded towards the calmed child.

"Ten months." Sasuke made a quick head calculation.

"So from right about the time I left?" Sakura looked away blushing and nodded.

"Do you remember the night we spent together a couple of days before you left? The night where Sarada was out on a mission and…" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. I remember." He couldn't help the grin, that night was etched into his memory. Sakura was still blushing, clearly also remembering that night very well.

"Most likely that's when… They were conceived."

"Which time?" he teased. She looked almost apologetic which he didn't understand. He was thrilled and he wanted her to know that.

"Sasuke!" she failed to scold him as she was laughing too much. Shisui on Sasuke's arm didn't mind but his brother in the cot stirred and started to sob making Sakura get up. She came back with Itachi in her arms as he quieted down once again.

"Sarada was such an angel as a baby." Sakura complained. "She completely didn't prepare me for these two." She went over to the couch and sat down. She managed to settle down for the little one to lie comfortably in her arms. Sasuke got up from the floor and sat down next to his wife on the couch. Relaxing with the toddler at his arm was a bit more difficult for Sasuke and he ended up lying down, placing his son on his chest. Shisui shuffled a little before he found the perfect spot and a little sigh indicated that he had fallen asleep. It made Sasuke yawn.

"Sakura?"

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

… … …

Later a low "Tadaima." Was heard from the entrance. Sarada knew it was still within the timeframe of her baby brothers' naptime and thus remembered to keep her voice low. Sometimes they heard everything, other times they could sleep from earthquakes. Her mother though normally heard everything but when Sarada wasn't greeted by anyone and the house felt weirdly quiet she went to check in the living room where her mother had based her temporary office. The sight was nothing like she expected. For one thing her father was there.

He was fast asleep lying on his back while his head rested on his wife's thigh; she in turn was leaned back, feet on the coffee table also fast asleep. But the thing that mad Sarada most happy was the little shapes on top of each parent. Her whole family was quietly sleeping together. Her father had his arm up to his side to avoid the toddler to tumble down and her mother held the other with both hands folded underneath him.

This was a situation Sarada had dreamed of since she was a little girl, spending this kind of time together with her family. She sat down in an armchair on the other side of the table, gently falling asleep with a smile on her lips.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke should have a bigger family. It may be a cultural thing because having only one child is uncommon in my country, so I wanted to give Sasuke some sons, so he can dream about them having the brotherly bond he himself had with Itachi and Itachi with Shisui._

 _If you liked this story and want more from me with this couple they feature (alongside the other canon couples) in my story 'All the 45 Kisses' which is 45 one-shots, each with its own specific kiss as theme. (^-^)=b_


End file.
